Hilbert and Nate
by WitChan
Summary: Hilbert and Nate spent their special time together at night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

In Unova, two boys, Nate and Hilbert, headed home. Before that, the two went to Castelia's theatre and saw an epic horror film depicting tons of gore, guts, blood, and violence. Other than that, Nate finally made it to his house with Hilbert leaning on his back. The trainer opened the door with his keys and both Nate and Hilbert got in. Nate locked the door. His parents weren't at home. Instead, they took a permanent vacation, which means Nate and Hilbert can have the house to themselves.

"Ready to go upstairs to have some fun, my love?" Nate said. "Yes, my pretty." Hilbert replied. Both boys went upstairs while holding hands and head straight towards the room. After making it there, they removed their own shoes and climbed up the bed. Nate laid flat on the bed and Hilbert got atop of him. The two embraced a deep kiss. While kissing, Nate grabbed Hilbert's ass and squeezed it tightly.

Making a sexual response, Hilbert went inside Nate's shirt and pinched his nipple. The kiss between the two lovebird went on and on until they finally broke it, which last five minutes. The two got off the bed. Hilbert touched Nate's shirt and removed it slowly. Then, he unbuttoned and unzipped Nate's pants and removed it, revealing the underwear. He removed that too, exposing Nate's dick and balls.

Nate quickly removed Hilbert's shirt after touching the upper part, leaving him shirtless. Then, he removed the pants and underwear at the same time, also exposing Hilbert's dick. The only thing they forgot to remove was the socks. And speaking of that, Nate gently pushed his Hilbert to his bed and removed the socks. Then, he got on bed and laid back down. Hilbert turned around and touched both his boyfriend's socks. He removed them.

Now the lovers were completely cloth-less. Hilbert got atop of Nate in an opposite direction. He held Nate's dick and sucked it by moving up and down. Nate positioned Hilbert's dick inside his mouth to suck it. Both moaned. Hilbert squeezed Nate's balls with his other hand but not much. Nate, however, squeezed them hard like a rock. Also, both made slurping noises.

The two kept going at it on each other's dicks until they finally stop, lasting at least six minutes throughout their sexual course. Hilbert got up and turned around to face Nate, who remained laying on his bed. Hilbert laid atop of his love one without facing them. He quickly jammed his dick inside Nate's asshole, making him gasp loudly. Then, he fucked Nate. Both moaned again but differently as Nate moaned louder.

"Ah... ah... go faster for me, Hilbert." Nate said as he wanted Hilbert to go faster. Hilbert went faster after hearing his boyfriend's response. "Hurry and make me cum, Hilbert..." Nate added. Hilbert fucked Nate like a wild animal. HE usually fuck Nate like this after Nate tells him to fuck faster.

"Hurry... hurry... hurry..." Nate wanted Hilbert to cum in his tight asshole so badly. Hilbert went faster than ever but that's as far as he can go. "AH...!" Hilbert screamed loudly as he finally came inside Nate's asshole. He laid directly at Nate and both gasped. Then, they stopped.

They looked at each other again. "Thank you so much, Hilbert." Nate said with a smile. "Hey, man. I'll do anything to make my only true love happy." Hilbert said. After their short, but lovely conversation, both embraced another deep kiss. Nate was able to squeeze Hilbert's bare ass. They broke the kiss after lasting it short. They got off each other. Then, Hilbert bent down for Nate and Nate jammed his dick inside Hilbert's asshole.

"Ah..." Hilbert gasped. After jamming his dick inside Hilbert's asshole, he fucked him. Both resumed their moan but like before, one didn't match with the other. "Go faster, baby." Hilbert requested. Hearing his love one's request, Nate went faster. "You gotta go faster than that..." Hilbert added. Nate went with full speed, but not as fast as Hilbert did to him minutes ago.

"That's it, Nate, that's it... hurry and make me cum... like I did to you." Hilbert said. Nate wanted to hurry and cum inside Hilbert's asshole. He slapped Hilbert's ass with one of his hands and did it again and again. "I can... feel it... I can feel it... coming through..." Nate said. He screamed loudly, meaning he finally came inside Hilbert's asshole. Hilbert laid flat on his stomach while Nate followed him and both gasped and gasped with joy.

The lovers stopping gasping. Nate got off his Hilbert and spread his ass checks. He went closer to Hilbert's asshole and licked it good. "That's it, baby... lick that sperm off my tight asshole..." Hilbert said as he moaned again. Nate went deeper inside the asshole and try to suck most of the cum out off it like a vacuüm cleaner. He finally got off Hilbert's asshole after cleaning it with his tongue.

He laid on the bed and spread his own ass cheeks for Hilbert. Hilbert turned around went closer to Nate's spread asshole. He licked his Nate's asshole, only to wipe his own sperm off it. "Lick it clean for your next ass fucking, baby..." Nate said. Hilbert inserted his tongue deeper and licked it as fast as he can possibly can to eliminate the sperm inside. After licking enough, he looked at Nate face to face while coming closer. "I love you, Hilbert." Nate said. "I love you too, Nate." Hilbert said. After their love words, both resume their passionate kiss as the night goes on.

The End


End file.
